Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for detecting an object and a financial apparatus using the same.
Related Art
in general, a reflection type photosensor includes a light emitter and an optical receiver on the same side of a medium to be detected. The presence of the medium is detected when light emitted by the light emitter is reflected by a surface of the reflector and received by the optical receiver.
If a reflector is not present, a conventional reflection type photosensor is unable to perform sensitivity measurement and whether the reflection type photosensor operates is unable to be known. Accordingly, there is a problem in that whether the reflection type photosensor normally operates cannot be determined.